thehelpmoviefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The Help - List of Mae Mobley's Deaths/@comment-99.22.48.131-20150103204021
(MAE MOBLEY'S DEATH 2) "Aibee, my throat hurts." Mae Mobley says. "Then go to bed!" Aibileen rebukes. "Aibee, I need to go pee-pee." Mae Mobley whines. "Then just go!" Aibileen shouts. "Aibee, before I leave, can I have a bacon cheeseburger without the bacon?" Mae Mobley asks, nicely. "Oh, hell no! What kind of bitch doesn't want no bacon on her bacon cheeseburger?!" Aibileen asks, angrily. "I don't know." Mae Mobley honestly replies. "You should know 'cause you just said it! Fine...I'll give you a chocolate pie." Aibileen smiles. "Yah!" Mae Mobley cheers, clapping her hands. "I'll be right back. Stay, bitch." Aibileen demands, walking to the kitchen. Mae Mobley chuckles. Aibileen groans, loudly. "I have to do fucking everything." she says to herself as she opens the pantry door, looking for some chocolate batter for the chocolate pie. "Fucking bitch-ass hoe doesn't wanna do shit by herself." Aibileen says to herself. "Oh, Aibee, can I have a bacon cheeseburger?" Aibileen mimics Mae Mobley as she laughs. "How the fuck am I supposed to make a fucking bacon cheeseburger?" Aibileen asks herself, searching for the batter. "She only 2 years old that skank-ass hoe!" Aibileen says, continuing to search. She finds something and shakes it. "What the hell is this?" Aibileen asks, shaking the item. "Ugh! Baby food...ugh, it smells like her too." Aibileen talks to herself. She sets the item down and searches for the batter. "She ain't gonna be no beauty queen either, that I know. 'Cause she has big fat bowling legs too...and she fucking fat!" Aibileen groans. She continues to search for the batter. Aibileen finally finds something and looks at it. "Haha! Found it." Aibileen cheers. "Fucking......bitch." Aibileen groans as she closes the pantry door. She sighs with relief and turns around. As soon as Aibileen turns around, she screams. Mae Mobley is standing right in front of her, innocently. "Mae Mobley? What the fuck are you doing here?! I told you to stay!" Aibileen scolds her. "Aibee, my throat hurts." Mae Mobley says, having an attitude. "Maaaaaan..." Aibileen says, angrily. "Can you read me a story, before I go to bed?" Mae Mobley asks, wondering. Aibileen groans and grunts, angrily. "Come here!" Aibileen shouts as she quickly snatches Mae Mobley, causing her to yell. They walk down the hallway where Mae Mobley's bedroom is at. "I'm gonna read you a quick story, bitch!" Aibileen snaps. "Okay." Mae Mobley cheerfully replies. Once they get to her bedroom, Aibileen throws Mae Mobley onto her bed, causing her to scream. Aibileen grunts as Mae Mobley makes herself comfortable. She shrieks. "Hahaha!" Mae Mobley chuckles. "Shut the fuck up!" Aibileen scolds her. "Okay!" Mae Mobley answers, smiling with happiness. Aibileen whacks the blinds, causing Mae Mobley to shriek. "Aibee, why you mad?" Mae Mobley asks. "Shut the fuck up, bitch!" Aibileen replies. "Okay." says Mae Mobley. "Lie down." Aibileen demands. "No!" Mae Mobley replies, not obeying. "I said lie down!" Aibileen rebukes. "Okay." Mae Mobley says, doing as she is told. Aibileen forces Mae Mobley down, causing her to shriek. She lies down, comfortably. "Give me this pillow." Aibileen says, holding out her hand. "Okay." Mae Mobley says, giving Aibileen the pillow as she giggles. "So now what? You gonna read me a story?" Mae Mobley asks, happily. "Nope, I got a better idea." Aibileen smiles. "Okay." Mae Mobley answers. "Lie down!" Aibileen demands, pointing her finger at Mae Mobley's face. "No, not until you tell me first." Mae Mobley rebukes. Aibileen groans. "I said lie down!" she snaps. "Okay. Okay!" Mae Mobley says, obeying. She lies down. "Ow!" Mae Mobley mutters, softly. "Now count to 10 and close your fucking eyes!" Aibileen says. "No." Mae Mobley replies. "I said close your eyes!" Aibileen growls. "Okay." Mae Mobley says, taking a deep breath. She begins to softly count, closing her eyes. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7..." she counts, whispering as the pillow slams down onto her face, causing her to scream. She continues screaming as the pillow covers her face. "How do you like that now, bitch?!" Aibileen asks, smashing Mae Mobley's face with the pillow. She continues choking as bones in her neck begins to crack. She screams and kicks for her life. "Aibee!" Mae Mobley gags as she continues to kick with fear. She continues to choke as the bones in her neck continues to crack. "Shut up!" Aibileen says, shoving the pillow deeper as Mae Mobley chokes, cracking some more bones in her neck. She screams and kicks. Aibileen continues to push the pillow down. Mae Mobley shrieks as loud as she could but her muffled screams and cries for help were no use. Mae Mobley yells and continues to choke. She continues choking until she finally lays still. Aibileen quickly removes the pillow. It is possible that Mae Mobley had died from being asphyxiated to death or many bones in her neck cracked.